Rompiendo el hielo
by xi guininu
Summary: Después de vencer a las rubís, Lapis y Peridot deben de congeniar en su nuevo hogar y en su nueva vida. Lapidot.
1. Chapter 1, Primer Contacto

¡Saludos!  
Antes de comenzar, quiero aclarar que está basado hasta el capítulo de "Hit the Diamond".  
Esta pensado en tener unos 5 capítulos mínimo, ya veré que pasa mientras lo continúo, así que tengan paciencia. Y lo publico antes del Steven Bomb que inicia el 18 de julio para poder seguir con cierta libertad creativa.

Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Steven Universe, al igual que todos los personajes que conforman la serie, no me pertenecen sino a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network.

 **Capítulo I, Primer contacto**

-No estoy segura que esto funcione- dijo Lapislázuli con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

\- ¿Qué dices? - cuestionó Peridot mirándola con extrañeza. -No ha pasado ni un día desde que Steven se fue y ya das por hecho que no podemos vivir juntas- terminó ella, con los brazos extendidos al aire, aun viendo a Lapis.

Las dos gemas estaban sentadas sobre paja, dándole la espalda al granero, esperando ver el atardecer aunque se sentían incomodas haciéndolo.

Steven les había dicho que tenían que intentar hacer algo juntas para conocerse mejor y llevarse bien ahora que compartirían el granero. De todas las actividades que él enlisto como sugerencias, ésta fue la única en la que ambas estuvieron de acuerdo en hacer.

-Bueno, es un inicio- les dijo un día antes de partir al templo con las Gemas de Cristal.

Ahora que estaban juntas, y totalmente solas, esperando a que el sol se ocultara, sentían que era una tarea imposible de realizar. Peridot fue la primera en expresar su inconformidad al jugar con sus pies. Se estaba esforzando para poder hacer las paces con Lapis, pero parecía que a ella no le interesaba. Por su parte, Lapis simplemente estaba inmóvil, con los brazos cruzados, su espalda suavemente recargada al granero y la vista al frente. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en irse lejos del granero y conocer el mundo, pero sabía que Steven se desilusionaría mucho si realmente hacia eso. Y aunque le aterraba un poco la idea de recorrer un planeta desconocido por su cuenta, pensaba que tampoco soportaría tener que compartir su nueva casa con la pequeña gema verde que estaba sentada a su lado.

Mientras ella estaba retraída en su letargo, Peridot se había acomodado justo como ella, sólo que al ser más pequeña simplemente recargó su cabeza en vez de su espalda, y ahora la observaba. Le intrigaba a la pequeña gema verde entender a su compañera de cabello azul. Si ella, Peridot, había logrado fraternizar con las "Tontas de Cristal", a quienes realmente había intentado eliminar, no había alguna razón aparente para que no pudiera hacer lo mismo con la gema azul que estaba sentada a su lado.

Además, pensaba que ella era la única que podía entenderla. Nadie más podría comprender cómo se sentía: sin el Planeta Madre se había convertido en una especie de huérfana. No, no era la palabra correcta, pero así se sentía en ese momento. Ya no era parte del grupo de Diamante Amarillo como tampoco pertenecía a las Gemas de Cristal. Y aunque le habían permitido vivir en el granero y en ese planeta, no se sentía identificada con éste.

-Excluida- dijo Peridot en un susurro.

Esa era la palabra correcta. No pertenecía a ningún lado, a ningún grupo. Estaba sola, y ese mismo sentimiento era el que la motivaba a esforzarse tanto en llevarse bien con Lapis. Steven podría ser amable y estar dispuesto a ayudarla en todo, pero no la podría entender de la misma forma en que podría, o mejor dicho puede, hacerlo la delicada gema azul que ahora era su compañera de granero. O por lo menos eso era lo que creía la pequeña gema verde mientras contemplaba a su compañera.

Mientras ella pensaba en eso Lapis suspiro profundamente. A Peridot le sorprendió aquello y volteó rápidamente hacia el frente, ahora un poco ruborizada por el susto y la vergüenza de que Lapis la hubiera descubierto mientras la miraba.

-Creo que esta rotación es más larga que las otras, ¿no lo crees Lapis? – dijo Peridot en tono de broma. Tal vez el humor no era su fuerte pero definitivamente tenía que intentar algo si quería acercarse a ella.

La gema de cabello azul no había escuchado a su compañera y su respuesta muda desmotivó a la pequeña gema verde, quien bajó lentamente la mirada al piso. Mientras que una había concluido que la mejor forma de convencer a su amigo sin desilusionarlo era quedándose he intentar convivir con una gema que no le agradaba, la otra empezaba a creer que nunca podría hacer las paces con su compañera.

Ambas estaban demasiado distraídas para apreciar el bello, y fugaz, atardecer.

Para el momento en que ambas reaccionaron, el sol ya se había ocultado, algo que alivió a Lapis.

-Bueno, ya anocheció- dijo Lapis con su voz suave.

Se levantó, extendió sus alas y voló hasta el techo del granero, su lugar favorito porque nadie la molestaba ahí. Peridot tardó un poco más en reaccionar ya que miró alternadamente al ausente sol en el horizonte y a la ahora ausente Lapis a su lado.

'Perfecto, mi oportunidad de hacer contacto con ella y la desperdicio' pensó la molesta gema verde aún sentada. Mientras se levantaba y se disponía a trabajar en sus proyectos logró escuchar un sonido raro. Recorrió con la mirada su alrededor, intentando encontrar el origen de aquel sonido. Nada parecía fuera de lo común hasta que notó un pequeño destello entre los arbustos.

Con más curiosidad que miedo la pequeña gema verde se acercó discretamente al origen de aquel destello. Volvió a escuchar el sonido, ahora más fuerte. Era una especie de "clac", como si la puerta de una nave se cerrara rápidamente. Ya estaba cerca de los arbustos cuando notó que estos se empezaron a mover. Fue hasta ese momento en que Peridot pensó en que se podría tratar de algo peligroso, como un animal salvaje, pero el reflejo que había visto la hizo considerar otra posibilidad: Jasper.

Ese pensamiento detuvo su cuerpo por completo. Estaba paralizada y un escalofrío recorrió cada centímetro de su ser. Ni ella ni Lapis eran capaces de enfrentarse a Jasper frente a frente y salir victoriosas. A tan solo un par de metros del arbusto y a varios metros lejos del granero, la asustada gema verde volteó lentamente a ver a su compañera, a quien podía ver perfectamente desde su posición, esperando que ella entendiera que podían estar en peligro.

La gema de cabello azul estaba observando como aparecían las primeras estrellas en el cielo. Pensaba en lo que Steven le había dicho de que sería su decisión quedarse ahí. Al principio no parecía tan mala la idea, hasta que se enteró de que compartiría el granero con Peridot.

Era suficiente tener que soportar a la Gemas de Cristal cada vez que quisiera ver a su amigo como para aguantar a la gema que la obligó a regresar a ese planeta. Era cierto que Peridot simplemente cumplía órdenes de sus superiores, igual que ella antes de ser prisionera del espejo, pero la indiferencia que había mostrado la gema verde hacia la vida que existía en la Tierra, la vida de otras gemas o la de su amigo, le parecía algo insoportable.

Sentada con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho, la melancólica gema azul cerró los ojos y sintió correr el aire alrededor de ella, acariciando la gema que estaba en su espalda. Dejó caer su cabeza al frente y suspiró.

Al abrir los ojos sintió una mirada familiar. Volteó lentamente hacia los árboles y logró ver a la gema verde entre ellos, o por lo menos una parte de su cabello amarillo antes de poder verla claramente. Ella la estaba mirando, inmóvil, y podía ver el miedo que transmitían sus ojos. '¿Qué está pasando?' pensaba Lapis cuando vio que algo reflejaba la luz entre los arbustos, cerca de donde estaba la paralizada gema verde. Había algo ahí, algo a lo que Peridot le temía.

Trató de ver entre los arbustos, sin mucho éxito, entonces escuchó el mismo sonido que había escuchado Peridot y sintió la mirada de alguien más. Lapis cerró su puño con furia y golpeó al aire mientras decía con su voz entre cortada - ¡Déjame en paz! -. Acto seguido, el agua del pequeño estanque se alzó para formar un puño gigante y se dirigió violentamente hacia los arbustos.

Lo único que pudo hacer la atemorizada gema verde fue ver aquel puño de agua golpear a lo que estaba en los arbustos hasta chocar con un árbol. Tal vez Peridot no era una experta en lo que respecta a sentimientos, pero pudo percibir el enojo de Lapis al atacar.

-Por lo menos esto no puede empeorar- dijo la gema verde para verificar qué o quién estaba en los arbustos. Al retirarlos por completo no se encontró con un animal salvaje o con la gema naranja que no podían enfrentar, sino a un humano indefenso e inmóvil.


	2. Chapter 2, Accidentes

¡Saludos!

Estoy realmente emocionado por lo que he logrado ver del Steven Bomb.

Y estoy muy feliz por ver que mi historia ha sido bien recibida aquí, o por lo menos eso es lo que parece. Espero no equivocarme.

Disfruté haciendo este capítulo y espero que también disfruten leyéndolo.

Steven Universe, al igual que todos los personajes que conforman la serie, no me pertenecen sino a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network.

 **Capítulo II, Accidentes**

\- ¿Quién es él? – preguntó Peridot con curiosidad a Lapislázuli.

\- ¿Cómo lo voy a saber? – cuestionó ella algo molesta.

La luz de la luna era lo único que podía dibujar las siluetas de las gemas que llevaban arrastrando al humano adentro del granero. Mientras discutían no dejaban de mirar hacia el frente, pensando que tal vez se encontraban en un predicamento pero para solucionarlo no era necesario entablar mayor contacto que ese. Por un lado, Peridot creía que podría molestar a Lapis si ella notaba que intentaba acercarse a ella en una situación como aquella. Por el otro, Lapis no se sentía en condiciones de comportarse amistosamente después de herir a aquel humano.

\- Bueno, considerando que lo atacaste sin dudarlo ni un instante, y aparentemente lo eliminaste, se podría suponer que lo conoces. De no ser así, ¿por qué otra razón lo hiciste? – razonó la cansada gema verde justo antes de dejar caer la pierna del humano que ella sujetaba.

\- Lo hice porque pensé que otra cosa, alguien más… - respondió su compañera de cabello azul, soltando de igual forma la respectiva pierna que cargaba. Si la situación no era ya lo suficientemente extraña, mencionar a Jasper tampoco la mejoraría en nada -Cuándo te vi parecías asustada- continuó ella ahora mirando a la pequeña gema verde. Sabía que a ella le incomodaba que la miraran fijamente, pero lo hizo para distraerla un poco y dejara de cuestionarla.

\- ¡No estaba asustada! – grito Peridot, un poco sonrojada al percibir la mirada de Lapis. - Simplemente consideré la posibilidad de que se tratara de…- y el silencio las rodeo mientras ella desviaba la mirada a otro lado. Desconocía cuál sería la reacción de Lapis con la simple mención de Jasper. Era suficiente con el problema actual del humano como para empeorar las cosas esa misma noche - ¡un oso! – terminó Peridot con la voz algo temblorosa, intentando sonar lo más convincente posible.

\- Como sea – decía la gema de cabello azul mientras dirigía su mirada al humano. Ahora que estaba más calmada pensaba que solamente existía una forma de solucionar eso. – Iré por Steven, él sabrá qué hacer – viendo directamente a la pequeña gema verde a los ojos.

La gema de cabello azul extendió sus alas y empezaba a caminar hacia la entrada del granero cuando escucho a la gema verde gritar detrás de ella.

\- ¡Espera Lazuli! No creo que sea una buena idea – dijo Peridot antes de dar un paso hacia donde se encontraba Lapis. - ¿Qué le dirás exactamente? Espero que no sea algo como: "Querido Steven, creo que herí, o tal vez maté, a alguien de tu misma especie. ¿Podrías ayudarme con eso?"- terminó Peridot con una voz chillona, tratando de imitar la voz de su compañera de cabello azul.

\- Yo no habló así – dijo algo molesta Lapis. ¿qué le hacía creer a Peridot que podía burlarse de ella de esa forma? – Además, él es una gema como nosotras – poniéndose de frente a ella, aún con sus alas extendidas. Ambas estaban a un lado del humano, con la mirada en los ojos de la otra.

\- Para tu información es un híbrido – dijo desafiante la gema verde, intentando demostrar que ella sabía más cosas que su compañera de cabello azul. -Pero ese no es el punto. No puedes ir a su casa y decirle que por tu culpa tenemos a un humano inmóvil en el granero el primer día que nos dejaron completamente solas- sentenció ella, pero lo que realmente pensaba era que tal vez las Gemas de Cristal simplemente las habían dejado ahí, esperando que cometieran un error como ese para eliminarlas y encerrarlas en una burbuja para siempre.

Ese último pensamiento la hizo retroceder un par de pasos y dirigir su mirada al humano que permanecía en su misma posición. Le parecía un ser curioso con su camisa verde que cubría su torso y unos pantalones, o así le había indicado Steven que se llamaban, azules que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Aunque la pálida luz de la luna no era muy intensa, fue suficiente para que la gema verde logrará ver el tono café claro de la piel y el cabello negro alborotado, posiblemente consecuencia del golpe y ser arrastrado, de aquel humano. Estaba a punto de rendirse y dejar que su compañera de cabello azul fuera por su amigo híbrido cuando un pequeño reflejo la hizo mirar la cara del humano. Poseía unos visores bastante compactos y aparentemente frágiles enfrente de sus ojos, los cuales le hicieron pensar que todo esto había sido culpa de esas cosas que habían atraído la atención de ella en primer lugar.

La mirada fija de Peridot hizo que Lapis volteara a ver al humano. Al igual que su compañera, Lapis se concentró en los cristales que tenía él enfrente de sus ojos, recordando todo antes del accidente, pero Lapis siguió examinando al humano hasta ver que en una de sus manos había un objeto en una de ellas, una especie de cilindro color negro que tenía pegado a un extremo una caja rectangular del mismo color y un cristal en su otro extremo.

Al estar a su alcance, Lapislázuli se acercó un poco y levantó el objeto con ambas manos, observándolo con extrema curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – cuestionó la gema verde. '¿Cómo no me fijé en eso antes?' pensaba mientras veía el objeto con el mismo interés que la gema de cabello azul. - ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Qué tal si es un arma? – continuó preguntando la curiosa gema verde, acercándose un poco a su compañera. La verdad era que ella también quería ver aquel objeto de cerca.

\- Si lo fuera se hubiera defendido con esto– respondió Lapis sin despegar los ojos del objeto.

\- Bueno, sea un arma o no, deberías entregármelo a mí inmediatamente, y así podré averiguar el propósito de esa cosa – sentenció Peridot estirando el brazo hacia Lapis, esperando que con lo que acaba de decir y su gesto fueran suficientes para convencerla de entregarle el artefacto.

\- Mmmmm, no. Creo que me lo quedaré – replicó la gema de cabello azul con un tono juguetón. Estaba demasiado distraída para notar que estaba realmente platicando con su pequeña compañera verde.

Sus ojos recorrieron cada centímetro de aquel artefacto. Aunque no podía ver muy bien con la luz de la luna logró observar que en uno de los lados de la caja había algo escrito. Tuvo que colocar el artefacto de tal forma que el cristal del cilindro terminó apuntando a Peridot y la caja estaba del lado de Lapis a la altura de sus ojos, donde pudo finalmente leer lo que tenía escrito. "¿Steven? ¿Esto le pertenece a él?" pensó Lapis, y una ligera ola de ira recorrió su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que se sentía aliviada. Si aquel humano le había robado aquel objeto a su amigo entonces ella ya no se sentía culpable por haberle hecho daño.

Este pensamiento hizo que sus músculos se tensaran un poco y uno de sus dedos oprimió uno de los botones de la caja, el que estaba cerca del cilindro. Entonces emanaron un par de sonidos del artefacto y las dos gemas escucharon un "clac". La parte trasera de la caja de repente se iluminó y Lapis pudo observar a la pequeña gema verde dentro de ésta.

La atónita gema azul borró toda expresión de su rostró y simplemente miró la caja hasta que desapareció aquella imagen y en su lugar estaban letras y números blancos en un fondo negro. La pequeña gema verde la estaba observando con extrañeza.

\- ¿Lázuli? – preguntó Peridot al notar que la gema de cabello azul parecía estar en un trance. ¿Qué tal si aquel objeto era una especie de máquina hipnótica y había esclavizado a su pobre compañera? Aunque el temor recorría su cuerpo por completo, Peridot dio un paso hacia Lapis, dispuesta a ayudarla de alguna forma.

El sonido del artefacto chocando contra el piso hizo que Peridot se detuviera. Lapis lo había soltado y ahora caminaba lentamente a la entrada del granero. Al estar afuera comenzó a volar sin un rumbo fijo, simplemente trataba de alejarse lo más rápido y lo más lejos posible de ese lugar.

"¿Por qué se aleja de esa forma?" pensaba la pequeña gema verde al acercarse a la entrada del granero. Ya no podía ver a Lapis y el sentimiento de soledad la invadió de nuevo. ¿Qué había pasado? Todo fue tan rápido que la confundida gema no entendía lo que había sucedido.

Decidida a ayudar a su compañera, Peridot regresó por el artefacto que parecía ser la fuente de aquel comportamiento extraño de Lapis, pero al tenerlo en sus manos se dio cuenta que el humano se empezaba a mover lentamente. Mientras él se levantaba la temerosa gema verde repasaba rápidamente sus opciones; aunque saber que el humano no había muerto la aliviaba un poco, tampoco lo conocía y al ser la única en ese lugar, él le atribuiría el ataque anterior a ella, lo cual podría ponerla en peligro; no conocía todas las capacidades y limitaciones de lo humanos y, por lo tanto, no sabía si realmente estaba en peligro; y la más importante, para ella, cómo podría ayudar a Lapis si ahora tenía que lidiar con aquel humano.

El humano poco a poco fue levantándose, apoyándose con ambas manos para recobrar el equilibrio. Era mucho más alto que Peridot, incluso más alto que Lapis, y su sombra llenó de temor a la gema verde que ahora no podía moverse de su lugar, justo a un lado de él. Mientras se levantaba ella pudo oír la voz algo grave pero un poco suave del humano que decía:

\- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Por qué me atacó? – dijo el humano al estar totalmente de pie y se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza. -Bueno, por lo menos tengo buenas fo…- se detuvo y vio que ambas manos no tenían nada. - ¡Dónde está mi cámara? – gritó al palmar su cuerpo con ambas manos sin encontrar lo que buscaba.

Recorrió con la mirada el granero, buscando su preciada cámara. Mientras se preguntaba por lo bajo dónde se encontraba él, se topó con una pequeña niña con su pijama verde y su cabello amarillo en forma de triángulo. Aunque notó que estaba asustada, su mirada se desvió rápidamente a lo que sostenía en sus manos: ¡era su cámara!

El joven puso una de sus rodillas en el piso para estar a la misma altura que la niña, se acercó un poco y extendiendo una mano dijo:

-Hola pequeña. ¿Podrías devolverme mi…? – pero antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta notó un destello que provenía de la frente de la niña. Era una piedra brillante justo en medio de su frente.

\- ¿T-Tú e-eres una de e-ellas? – logró decir el joven antes de desmayarse otra vez.


	3. Chapter 3, ¿Quién eres?

¡Saludos!  
Tengo que advertir que este capítulo es más largo que los anteriores pero creo que les gustará.  
Quisiera agradecer a todos los que han puesto sus reviews. Y aunque todos me preguntan lo mismo espero poder contestarles al fin lo que quieren saber.  
Disfrutenlo leyendo como yo al escribirlo.

Steven Universe, al igual que todos los personajes que conforman la serie, no me pertenecen sino a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network.

 **Capítulo III, ¿Quién eres?**

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer? Lázuli no ha regresado y hay un humano "apagado" en el piso- decía Peridot mientras caminaba de un extremo a otro del granero. Descubrir que aparentemente los humanos podían permanecer en una especie de trance y regresar por ellos mismo a la realidad era algo valioso en ese momento para ella, así ya no tendría que preocuparse si estaba muerto o no. Pero permanecía en su mente el temor de ser descubierta por Steven. "¿Y si se entera de todo esto? Tal vez ya no me permitiría vivir en el granero y tendría que buscar otro lugar en donde vivir en este absurdo y primitivo planeta" pensó la gema verde con la mirada fija al piso.

En momentos como este extrañaba su dispositivo de almacenamiento de información sonora que le había regalado Steven y que ahora no servía gracias a su compañera de cabello azul. Le molestaba pensar que había perdido una de sus pocas pertenencias, pero hasta cierto punto entendía por qué lo había hecho, y estaba dispuesta a perdonarla si su compañera estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo con ella. Por el momento tenía que improvisar sus registros con un primitivo método para preservar la información con un material rectangular blanco y una herramienta delgada y larga que contenía tinta.

Estaba registrando los eventos de la noche anterior cuando comenzó a sentir el calor del sol que emergía del horizonte. Esto preocupó más a la ya angustiada gema verde. Ya no disponía de mucho tiempo antes de que Steven fuera a visitarlas como prometió que haría. No podía hacer mucho en ese momento, más que terminar su registro y esperar lo inevitable.

Aún sentada dentro de la camioneta que estaba en el granero su miraba pasaba del inmóvil humano, esperando a que este se levantara en algún momento, a la entrada del granero, deseando que apareciera Lapis para así, por lo menos, enfrentar la situación juntas.

El eco del viento, que recorría y golpeaba de vez en cuando el granero le molestaba a Peridot porque le recordaba que una vez más estaba sola. Claro, estaba el humano que volvería a moverse y podría hablar con ella, pero no sabía si podía confiar en él. Desconocía su propósito, su lugar de origen y su nombre. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era que él, de alguna forma, sabía algo sobre ella, o mejor dicho sobre ellas. Él le dijo: "¿Tú eres una de ellas?", y eso tendría sentido solamente si tenía conocimiento sobre la existencia de las gemas y, lo más importante, aparentemente entiende que ellas no son de ese planeta. Eso era lo único que realmente quería saber sobre él. ¿Cómo era posible que un humano, además de las personas de Ciudad Playa, conociera a las gemas? Ella había sido muy cuidadosa para no ser vista mientras era perseguida por las Gemas de Cristal.

Había guardado su registro del día dentro del compartimiento de la camioneta y ahora estaba sentada en la parte trasera de la misma sosteniendo la "cámara", o así le había llamado el humano. Como había dispuesto del tiempo suficiente para analizarla descubrió que esta cámara era capaz de guardar información en forma de imágenes. Al igual que la gema de cabello azul, Peridot se había interesado, y sorprendido, de que tuviera el nombre de "Steven" a un lado de la cámara. ¿Era posible que esa fuera la cámara de su amigo híbrido? ¿Por qué la hurtaría? ¿Así había encontrado información sobre ellas?

Estas preguntas fueron rápidamente descartas por la pequeña gema verde al ver las imágenes que estaban resguardabas en la cámara eran de lugares y personas que ella no conocía: edificios, flora, fauna y otros humanos, quienes aparecían repetidas veces con el que se encontraba en el piso. Era como si contara la historia de aquel humano, de los lugares que había visto y las otras personas con las que se había relacionado. Era su bitácora, su registro, y si Peridot entendía algo muy bien era la importancia de mantener ese registro a salvo.

Distraída con este pensamiento no le pareció extraño ver el templo de las Gemas de Cristal en las imágenes de la cámara, o la nave de las rubís volando por el campo, incluso ver el partido de baseball que hicieron las Gemas contra las rubís dentro de aquel aparato no le resulto anormal. Nada de esto la había perturbado hasta encontrarse con una imagen de ella sentada junto a Lapis esperando ver el atardecer. La gema verde dirigió su mirada a la entrada del granero y suspiró al no encontrar a su compañera de cabello azul. Aunque Lapis había demostrado ser una gema independiente y fuerte, Peridot seguía sintiendo su ausencia y, al mismo tiempo, angustia por ella.

Se volvió a concentrar en las imágenes, pensando que tal vez así el tiempo pasaría más rápido y podría ignorar aquellas sensaciones que invadían su ser. Ahora se encontraba Lapis de pie, con sus alas extendidas y a punto de volar. Se veía majestuosa, intrépida, poderosa, esas cosas que la gema verde nunca podría ser. La imagen siguiente era de su compañera sentada en el techo del granero, con sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y acercándolas a su pecho, estaba de perfil viendo al horizonte, su cabello azul le cubría los ojos y un pequeño destello emanaba de la gema de su espalda.

Ver a Lapis de esta forma era algo nuevo para ella. Nunca la había notado tan ¿sola? Sí, eso podía sentir al ver la imagen de Lapis, pero ¿sentía la soledad de su compañera o la propia? Era difícil de decir en ese momento, pero tampoco importaba. Volvió a sentir el vacío de hace unos momentos, pero ahora más intenso y se expandía a cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Peridot sabía que eso significa una sola cosa: extrañaba a Lapis. ¿Por qué? ¿Era eso lo que estaba provocando que ella suspire ahora al ver su imagen? Algo en aquella imagen la hacía sentir, de alguna forma, reflejada, como si ella y Lapis sintieran lo mismo. No lo entendía, ¿por qué pensaba eso? Las primeras lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Peridot. Era cierto que Lapis se veía tan sola, tan sumida en su mundo, pero no parecía ser una excusa lo suficientemente creíble para sentir todo eso, o tener la intención, casi irracional, de transportarse dentro de la imagen simplemente para poder abrazar a la gema de cabello azul y explicarle que no tenía razón para sentirse sola e incomprendida, que estaba ella, que ella sentía lo mismo y podía comprenderla y escucharla y no tenía por qué sufrir sola, que podían intentar compartir aquella sensación tan dolorosa y que lograrían superarla, y al final podrían ser felices jun…

\- ¿Sabes?, a mí también me gusta esa foto- escuchó la gema verde a un lado de su odio.

El humano estaba de pie, justo detrás de ella, inclinado hacia delante, viendo sobre su hombro. Aunque estaba sonriendo se podía notar aún no estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto en quedarse y no salir corriendo.

La asustada gema verde dio un leve grito mientras saltaba de su lugar y se ponía de frente al humano lo más rápido que pudo. Al verlo sonriendo se sintió un poco avergonzada por ser sorprendida tan fácilmente por él. Luego se limpió las lágrimas que aun recorrían su rostro antes de verlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Proquéhicisteeso?¿Quiéneres?¿Porquéestásaquí?Y¡PorquétienesesasimagenesdeLapislázuli?- preguntó ella con su voz a máxima velocidad. Estaba un poco molesta y nerviosa para preguntar amablemente a ese extraño lo que quería.

-Wow, con calma. ¡Vaya! Esas si son muchas preguntas y no son tan fáciles de contestar. Creo que primero debo presentarme, me llamo Steven y me disculpo por haberte asustado- dijo el humano con una mirada sincera. Parecía un poco apenado por eso. -No era mi intención hacerlo, pero no podía irme sin mi cámara- señalando el objeto que Peridot aún tenía en sus manos.

¿Steven? ¿Había más de un Steven en ese planeta? ¿Sería un híbrido al igual que el Steven original? Después de pensarlo un poco, existía la posibilidad de que hubiera más de un Steven como existía más de una Perla o una Peridot, pero tendía que saber un poco más acerca de este humano. Luego ella miró la cámara, recordando sus viejos registros, y le devolvió la mirada a él, como si entendiera su razón para quedarse.

-Y cómo te vi tan concentrada observando mis fotos- continúo Steven- decidí ver qué era lo que te intrigaba tanto como para no notar que ya había despertado. Pero no te preocupes, yo también creo que es muy linda… -terminó sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.

La despistada gema verde observaba el comportamiento del humano sin entender realmente a lo que se refería. Había dicho que él también pensaba que Lapis era linda, ¿había insinuado que ella estaba interesada en la gema de cabello azul?

-Como sea- prosiguió- la razón por la que estoy aquí es para conocerlas a ustedes. Bueno, técnicamente no a ustedes dos, no sabía que existían, sino a las otras Gemas de Cristal. Pero eso no significa que no estoy emocionado de conocerlas a ti y a tu amiga de cabello azul. Por cierto, ¿dónde está? No va a atacarme de nuevo, ¿verdad? Porque, a pesar de que me sorprendió y fascinó su poder sobre el agua, no me gustaría ser golpeado por un puño gigante de nuevo- dijo mientras observaba alrededor intentando encontrar a la gema azul.

\- Salió a ver a las otras gemas, no ha de tardar en regresar- mintió la pequeña gema verde. Estaba interesada en saber cómo las había encontrado y parecía que el humano estaba dispuesto a compartir esa información con ella.

-Ufff, es bueno saber que no me atacaran por el momento- dijo él sentándose en la orilla de la camioneta, invitando a la gema verde a sentarse a su lado. Ella dudó un momento antes de acercarse y sentarse a su lado. -Ahora, ¿dónde me quedé? … Claro. Todo comenzó cuando encontré en Internet el blog de un chico llamado Ronaldo y sus "Cosas Locas de Ciudad Playa". Parecía ser uno de esos sitios sin cosas interesantes que ver hasta que publicó su documental, ahí fue la primera vez que vi a las Gemas de Cristal. Aunque probablemente todo había sido un montaje, decidí descubrir si decía la verdad o no este chico, además de necesitar una excusa para salir de viaje por unas semanas. ¿Qué podía perder? Si era falso, habría salido un rato de casa y conocería otros lugares de paso, pero si era verdad, podría conocer algo o a alguien fuera de este mundo- dijo mirando fijamente a la gema de Peridot, quién se sintió un poco incomoda con eso y la cubrió con su mano.

-Así empecé mi viaje hasta Ciudad Playa- continuó-, me tomó un par de días y sentirme perdido otra decena de veces, pero al final llegué. No fue difícil encontrar el cuartel de las Gemas de Cristal. Debajo del faro con una estatua gigante de una mujer con seis brazos a la orilla de la playa con una casa de madera, bueno, es algo muy específico. En fin, cuando llegué y descubrí que había nadie ahí me desilusioné un poco. Tal vez Ronaldo había aprovechado ese hermoso lugar para hacer su documental falso, pero había llegado bastante lejos como para rendirme. Regresé al auto para buscar en la ciudad a Ronaldo o al chico Steven que salió en el documental cuando vi una nave roja en forma de gota de agua invertida que se alejaba del lugar y se dirigía justo aquí. Sabía que, de alguna forma, esa nave me guiaría hasta ustedes- ahora él contemplaba la entrada del granero y la gema verde lo miraba a él, atenta a su historia.

Aunque ya sabía suficiente de su método de rastreo, aún tenía muchas preguntas por hacerle a ese Steven, y pensó que tal vez mostrando un poco de interés él sería más fácil de interrogar.

-Al llegar aquí lo único que logré ver fue a un grupo de niños jugando baseball contra unos jóvenes. Había perdido la nave y mi posibilidad de conocer a la Gemas de Cristal. Mientras decidía si regresar a Ciudad Playa o comenzar mi viaje de regreso vi algo que no estaba bien: uno de los niños tenía un parche en uno de sus ojos, ¡y ese parche brillaba! ¡Era una gema en donde debería estar su ojo! ¿Cómo no había notado que todos eran de la misma estatura, con el mismo corte de cabello y, lo más importante, piel roja? Y mientras les tomaba fotos a ellos noté que también el otro equipo no era del todo humano, solamente el chico, que hasta eso momento me di cuenta que era Steven. Todas las demás personas tenían un tono de piel diferente, blanco, morado, la niña de piel azul y la chica de la gorra y el cabello azul…- suspiró mientras recordaba a esa chica de le había llamado la atención.

En ese momento la pequeña gema verde se había separado un poco de Steven y ahora consideraba la opción de retirarse. Era cierto que había escuchado con interés el relato del humano y le interesaba mucho hacerle preguntas. Esa cosa llamada internet parecía ser algo que podría serle de utilidad a ella y quería saber más sobre el tema, pero algo en lo último que dijo le había incomodado. Le había molestado que mencionara a su compañera de cabello azul, pero ¿por qué? Tal vez fue que el hecho de que no había percibido su ausencia en todo el relato hasta ese momento y eso le había hecho sentir ese vacío de nuevo, o tal vez fue la forma en que lo hizo, expresando, de forma indirecta, que él tenía algún interés más allá de simplemente conocerla. Solamente la primera posibilidad parecía ser la más lógica. Era cierto que sentía algo de empatía por la gema de cabello azul, pero no era motivo suficiente para justificar su comportamiento. Y de todos modos estaba ahí sentada, viendo a este Steven y como sus ojos se perdían en el vacío mientras su rostro se tornaba rojizo, recordando posiblemente a Lapis, y ella lo miraba y se sentía molesta mientras tensaba su cuerpo, en especial sus puños.

-Y tendría unas excelentes fotografías si no me hubiera alcanzado a golpear esa pelota a mitad del juego- se quejó él recobrando su tono de piel habitual. -Cuando recobré el sentido ya estaba anocheciendo y ya no había nadie más, excepto ustedes dos que estaban sentadas viendo el horizonte. ¿Por qué hacían eso? Bueno, eso me lo puedes decir después. Sólo pude reconocerla a ella del partido, a ti no te había visto hasta ese momento y no sabía que también eras una gema. Tal vez ella no era de las Gemas de Cristal que había visto, pero definitivamente era una gema, algo que comprobé cuando vi que salieron sus alas de hechas de agua de su espalda. Así que antes de irme le tomé unas fotos y después de eso lo que pasó creo que tú lo sabes mejor que yo- terminó el humano con una sonrisa burlona.

Peridot se sorprendió un poco al escuchar eso, no estaba preparada para aportar información a su historia, simplemente para hacer preguntas. Pero en lo que se preparaba para responder se escuchó un fuerte golpe en el suelo. Tanto ella como el humano dirigieron su mirada a la entrada del granero. Era Lapislázuli con sus alas aún extendidas después de aterrizar tan bruscamente. La gema verde había sentido un ligero alivio al ver a su compañera a salvo y ahora en el granero, pero pronto se volvió a preocupar al ver que ella formaba otra vez el puño de agua, justo detrás de ella.

-Libera a la gema que tienes capturada. ¡Ahora! - gritó una furiosa Lapis extendiendo una de sus manos hacia Steven que parecía estar muerto del miedo.


	4. Chapter 4, Cambio de planes

¡Saludos!  
Antes de comenzar, quiero dar algunos anuncios:  
Primero, como ya es el inicio de clases, por lo menos en mi país, es probable que no pueda actualizar los capítulos semanalmente como hasta ahora, así que espero me tengan paciencia.  
Segundo, voy a empezar a traducir esta historia al inglés, por si ven que estoy publicando algo "nuevo", bueno, es lo mismo pero en otro idioma.  
Tercero, y posiblemente el más importante, ¡muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo esto y sus reviews!  
Espero que les guste este capítulo, es un poco más corto que el anterior.

Steven Universe, al igual que todos los personajes que conforman la serie, no me pertenecen sino a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network.

 **Capítulo IV, Cambio de planes**

-Peridot… - dijo Lapislázuli alzando la vista, como si la gema verde estuviera enfrente de ella.

Estaba sentada en un pequeño claro con las piernas recogidas y sus brazos abrazándolas, en alguna parte del bosque. Ahí fue lo más lejos que pudo llegar antes de caer rendida al suelo. Estaba cansada de todo lo que había pasado en el día. Tal vez el partido de baseball no le había afectado, pero tener que soportar la sensación de que Jasper estaba cerca y todos los recuerdos de estar fusionada con ella: compartir cuerpo y mente con alguien como ella no era algo que Lapis quisiera repetir. Y si eso no había sido suficiente, la aparición de ese humano con una gema atrapada en interior de su aparato no hizo más que perturbar la memoria de Lapis cuando estuvo encerrada en el espejo. Era una sensación de soledad mayor a la que sentía en ese momento.

Ahora que ya había descansado un poco y había reflexionado sobre lo que pasó y había hecho hasta ahora, reconoció su error de dejar sola a la pequeña gema verde. Tal vez el humano estaba fuera de combate, pero si se recuperaba y atacaba a su compañera, ella no podría defenderse.

Se sentía culpable mientras se levantaba y extendía sus alas para emprender el vuelo. Steven le había dicho que Peridot había cambiado, pero ella había sido desconsiderada con la gema verde, quien se había esforzado en hacer las paces con ella antes de que las rubís llegaran, he incluso se iba a sacrificar para evitar que los lastimaran a Steven y las Gemas de Cristal, y a ella. Y si eso no era suficiente para sentirse así, ahora la había dejado sola, posiblemente con alguien peligroso.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando la gema de cabello azul empezó su viaje de regreso al granero. Por un lado logró ver Ciudad Playa y donde debería estar la casa de Steven. Había considerado ir por él, pero, por mucho que no le gustara, Peridot tenía razón y no podía llegar a pedirle ayuda a su amigo híbrido porque ella, al igual que su compañera, creía que las otras gemas simplemente buscaban una excusa para encerrarlas en una burbuja.

Primero debía asegurarse de que su compañera de granero estuviera bien y después liberar a la gema de su prisión. Pero la pregunta era cómo lo iba a hacer. Dependía mucho de si el humano estaba o no fuera de combate. Si lo estaba, entonces sería fácil liberar a la gema cautiva, pero si no era así tendría que enfrentarlo directamente. No le agradaba ese plan, pero no tenía muchas había atacado al humano, por lo que mostrarse arrepentida y esperar que él la perdonara dependía de su decisión, no la de ella, y Lapis estaba harta de depender de la decisión de los demás para hacer lo que ella quería. Esta idea la motivó para continuar con su plan y aprovechar el temor del humano de un posible segundo ataque.

Sabía que no era su estilo el de "golpear primero y preguntar después" pero parecía ser la única forma, así que tendría que llegar y amenazar al humano para que no lastimara a Peridot y, al mismo tiempo, accediera a liberar a la gema que tenía como prisionera. Para lograrlo tendría que hacer algo que detestaba hacer: actuar como lo haría Jasper, con furia y decidida a todo con tal de triunfar.

Con su plan en mente, Lapislàzuli pensó que debería aterrizar de la forma más estruendosa posible, pero antes de aterrizar en la entrada del granero la gema de cabello azul se paró en el techo e intentó escuchar lo que pasaba adentro. Pudo oír la voz de la gema verde, lo cual la tranquilizó. Después escuchó una voz diferente, grave pero suave. Tenía que ser el humano, pero, ¿estaban platicando? ¿Qué le estaba contando él? Eso no importaba ahora, Lapis estaba decidida a seguir con su plan, así que retomó el vuelo lo suficiente y se dejó caer en picada para que al aterrizar hiciera bastante ruido.

Vio a su compañera sentada en la parte trasera de la camioneta junto al humano. Ella le devolvió la mirada, logró sentir algo a través de ésta, ¿alivio, tranquilidad? No supo identificarlo porque después dirigió su mirada al humano, recordando su misión de rescatar a la gema capturada. Se esforzó para mostrarse molesta y formar la mano gigante de agua detrás de ella.

-Libera a la gema que tienes capturada. ¡Ahora! – gritó Lapis lo más enojada que pudo.

Aparentemente funcionó porque el humano estaba paralizado, pero también pudo notar el temor en el rostro de su compañera. ¿Por qué le temía? No le haría daño, nunca podría hacerlo, era a él a quién quería atemorizar, no a la gema verde.

-Espera Lapis, ¿de qué hablas? – respondió Peridot, sorprendida por la nueva actitud de la gema de cabello azul.

-No interfieras Peridot- le dijo Lapis a la gema verde. Sabía que si su compañera interfería demasiado no podría seguir actuando de esa forma. Volvió a mirar al humano a los ojos. -Libérala, ¡ahora! - volvió a demandar la gema de cabello azul, poniendo un pie al frente.

\- ¿Liberar a quién Lázuli? Yo no soy su prisionera… - dijo Peridot a su compañera.

No entendía el comportamiento tan errático de la gema de cabello azul: al irse parecía impactada y ahora regresaba agresiva. ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Por qué hacía esto ahora? Al fin parecía que iba a hacer un progreso con este nuevo Steven y ahora Lapis tenía que intervenir y arruinarlo todo. ¿No le había bastado con romper su regalo justo enfrente de ella, también tenía que asegurarse que nadie pudiera acercase a ella?

Se puso de pie, dejó la cámara a un lado de Steven y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Lapis, por su parte, observó a la pequeña gema verde y casi grita al ver que su compañera tenía el objeto con la gema capturada y lo dejó a un lado del humano. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿No entendía Peridot que eso contenía a una gema?

La mirada fija de Lapis hizo que Peridot se detuviera a medio camino y dirigir su mirada al mismo lugar. Lo único que logró ver fue a un asustado Steven que no sabía si tratar de correr o quedarse quieto. Luego vio la cámara y recordó que Lapis se había ido después de accionarla. No tenía mucho sentido. ¿Por qué la gema de cabello azul le temería a un aparato que guardaba imágenes? Podría ser que ella pensara que fuera otra cosa, pero qué más podría ser, eso era lo que necesitaba saber para resolver esa situación sin que nadie terminara lastimado.

Entonces volvió a ver a su compañera de granero. Podía sentir que no estaba actuando como ella misma. Su fin era atemorizar al humano para que liberara a una gema, pero ella no era su prisionera. Entonces pensó que tal vez se refería a la cámara, pero tampoco tenía sentido. Solamente podría haber una gema dentro de la cámara si alguien a propósito la hubiera colocado ahí, pero eso no se hacía desde la Rebelión…

-Se acabó tu tiempo- dijo Lapis con la mirada aún en la cámara. Entonces el puño de agua se movió en dirección al humano.

\- ¡Detente Lapis! - gritó Peridot mientras se ponía entre el puño y Steven.

Lo único que alcanzó a sentir la asustada gema verde fue un chorro de agua que la mojó por completo. El puño se había desvanecido y simplemente un gran charco de agua se encontraba en el piso del granero. Steven estaba acostado de espaldas en la camioneta. "Genial, se volvió a "desmayar"" pensó Peridot al ver que no lo había alcanzado el puño de agua. Luego vio hacia afuera para ver una Lapis de rodillas, con la mirada al piso.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la preocupada gema verde. No importaba si la actitud de la gema de cabello azul había sido extrema y sin sentido, aún era su compañera de granero y tenía que asegurarse que se encontrara bien.

Cuando estuvo cerca de ella vio una lágrima caer lentamente de su barbilla hasta el piso. ¿Estaba llorando? Peridot se quedó ahí parada sin saber qué hacer. Fue entonces cuando recordó aquella "foto" de Lapis en el tejado, lo que había pensado en ese momento. Era su oportunidad de hacer eso, de demostrarle a la gema de cabello azul que estaba ella para apoyarla.

-Lo siento Peridot, no quería lastimarte… Pero tengo que liberar a la gema que está atrapada en esa cosa- respondió Lapis con la mirada aún fija en el piso.

-No lo hiciste Lázuli- respondió la gema verde- pero hay algo que debes saber: no hay ninguna gema dentro de esa cámara- dijo ahora arrodillándose al lado de su compañera.

-Claro que sí, vi como la obligué…- no pudo terminar de hablar.

Una segunda lágrima había caído en el mismo lugar que la primera.

-No lo hiciste. Es un aparato hecho por los humanos para guardar imágenes. Ellos no usan gemas- ahora Peridot tenía la mirada en el piso. Sería difícil convencer a Lapsi de que no había ninguna gema atrapada ahí.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no hay una gema ahí? Esa cosa le pertenece a…- decía Lapis mientras levantaba la mirada. No podía contener su furia. Hacer todo eso para que al final no fuera una gema, ¿por qué no se lo dijo antes? Tener que actuar como Jasper para liberar a alguien que nunca estuvo capturado.

La gema verde miró a su compañera. La mirada colérica de Lapis hizo que Peridot se alejara un poco. Aun sabiendo que su compañera de cabello azul no le haría daño se sentía intimidada por ella. Pero no era tiempo para temer, tenía que decir la verdad y explicarle la situación a Lapis para resolver todo eso.

-N-No le pertene-ece a Steven- dijo con miedo Peridot. -Bueno, si es de Steven, pero no de nuestro Steven. Veras, ese humano también se llama Steven- terminó señalando al desmayado Steven de la camioneta.

El sonido del viento era lo único que se podía oír en el granero. ¿Cómo podía estar segura Peridot de eso? ¿Se lo había dicho el humano? ¿Qué tal si mentía? Todas esas preguntas rondaron por la cabeza de Lapis mientras veía a Peridot. Algo en ella de verdad era diferente, ya no era la Peridot que iba a la Tierra para cumplir una misión y la había usado para poder cumplirla, ahora era una gema gentil, preocupada por ella. Lo sabía porque sus ojos tenían una mirada diferente, ya no era la indiferencia la que emanaba sino cariño. Entonces Lapis lo entendió, tenía que confiar en la gema verde como Steven confió en ella cuando la liberó, tenía que darle la oportunidad de convivir con ella en el granero, al fin y al cabo era su nuevo hogar lejos del Planeta Madre.

La tercera y última lágrima brotaba de los ojos de Lapis. Antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor Peridot extendió su mano hasta el rostro de su compañera de cabello azul y limpió esa lágrima. Para la gema verde la piel de su compañera era suave y delicada, lo que provocó que un tono verde oscuro se adueñara de gran parte de su rostro. Para la gema de cabello azul sentir la mano de su compañera era algo extraño, había sentido esa delicadeza cuando Steven le había liberado del espejo, pero era porque él quería ayudarla y le importaba. Sonrió a la gema verde, pensando que tal vez si había cambiado. "Bueno, creo que no será tan malo vivir aquí con ella" pensaba la gema de cabello azul.

-Lapis, Peridot, ¿qué pasó aquí? – dijo su amigo híbrido por detrás de las dos gemas que se sorprendieron al verlo.


	5. Chapter 5, Paso al frente

¡Saludos!  
Bueno, ha sido un poco complicado seguir el ritmo de publicar cada semana, pero parece ser que esa semana lo cumplí. XD  
Gracias a todos los que han estado leyendo esto, de verdad no existiría esto sin ustedes.  
Espero que les guste, y cualquier cosa pueden enviarme un inbox o un review.

Nota de la historia: utilicé Steve porque su pronunciación es diferente a Steven, por lo que técnicamente lo hace diferenciable uno de otro.  
Steven Universe, al igual que todos los personajes que conforman la serie, no me pertenecen sino a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network.

Capítulo V, Paso al frente

-… Y entonces ¡Pum! El puño gigante se estrelló contra mí…- dijo el Steven humano al pequeño Steven híbrido, quien escuchaba con mucha atención su historia. Estaban de pie en la entrada del granero, con un poco de agua a sus pies.

Por su parte, Lapislázuli y Peridot estaban observando a los dos humanos platicar desde la parte trasera del camión. La gema de cabello azul se encontraba acostada usando una de sus palmas como almohada, con el cuerpo de lado, y las piernas flexionadas. La pequeña gema verde se encontraba sentada a un lado de ella, del lado de su cabeza.

Ambas gemas estaban un poco preocupadas por lo que podría pasar: aunque afortunadamente el Steven humano no había sido herido o eliminado por el ataque de Lapis, aún no sabían cuál sería el veredicto de su amigo híbrido. Ellas consideraban importante la opinión de él porque les había dado la oportunidad de escoger su camino ahora que no podían regresar al Planeta Madre.

De las dos, la gema de cabello azul era la más preocupada al ser ella la que atacó al Steven humano en primer lugar. Aunque había sido un accidente ella no sabía cómo reaccionaría su amigo híbrido, y perder su confianza sería algo muy doloroso para ella. Él había confiado en ella y le había ayudado cuando nadie más lo había hecho antes, por esa misma razón perder su confianza de esa forma no era algo que quisiera perder menos de esa forma.

Entonces un pensamiento que no había considerado hasta ese momento se apareció en su mente: "¿Debería irme?". Su mirada se quedó clava en el rostro del Steven humano, quien contaba con algo de emoción su historia. Realmente no estaba viéndolo, simplemente necesitaba concentrarse en esa idea. Ya había partido del planeta antes, pero ahora no tenía otro lugar a donde ir fuera de la Tierra. Tal vez retomar su plan original de salir a recorrer el mundo parecía ser la idea más tentadora para esa situación, pero si de verdad su amigo se decepcionaba de ella, ¿le dejaría regresar en algún momento después de haber visto todo en ese planeta? Tal vez Steven no podría volver a confiar en ella, por no decir que nunca lo harán las Gemas de Cristal, pero irse así de improviso también podría afectar a Peridot, y tal vez tampoco le dejaría regresar al granero.

La gema de cabello azul levantó un poco la cabeza para poder ver a la gema verde que estaba a su lado. Por alguna razón le importaba ahora lo que pensara Peridot de ella. Tal vez era porque había aceptado que había cambiado y que podía empezar a confiar en ella, o tal vez sería por otra cosa que no entendía, pero al verla ahí, a su lado, un leve sentimiento de alivio la invadió de pies a cabeza. Se sentía segura al estar a su lado, pero ¿por qué?

Al no tener una respuesta a esa pregunta regresó la mirada a la entrada del granero, pero ahora se concentró en su amigo híbrido: tenía un gesto serio en el rostro, demasiado serio para alguien tan alegre como él. Era posible que sus sospechas fueran realidad y él perdiera la confianza en ella.

\- ¿Crees que Steven esté decepcionado de mí? – preguntó la gema de cabello azul a su compañera verde, aun con la mirada en su amigo.

-Pfff, por supuesto que no. No era tu intención atacar al Steven humano- contestó Peridot con un tono suave, intentando sonar condescendiente con Lapis.

Entendía que ella estuviera nerviosa por la situación del accidente de la noche anterior, pero si Peridot sabía algo sobre la Tierra era que Steven, el híbrido, era muy comprensible: si había perdonado a Peridot y le había ofrecido un nuevo hogar aun después de todo lo que pasó antes con sus intentos de eliminarlo a él junto con las otras Gemas de Cristal, no parecía existir algún indicio de que no pudiera hacer lo mismo por Lapis.

-Además, no lo lastimaste de gravedad, y lo hiciste para defendernos. Sí, tal vez te alteraste demasiado con el asunto de la cámara y casi lo hieres de verdad, pero al final no lo hiciste…- continuó la pequeña gema verde mirando ahora a su compañera de cabello azul con una sonrisa nerviosa al notar que ella se decaía con cada palabra que había pronunciado.

Hace unos momentos había hecho un gran progreso con Lapis y ahora parecía que lo estaba arruinando, otra vez. Sabía que su compañera necesitaba que le levantaran el ánimo de alguna forma, pero desgraciadamente ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo. No entendía los estados de ánimo en general, ni mucho menos entendía el comportamiento errático de su compañera de cabello azul, sin mencionar que incluso le resultaba difícil expresar sus propias emociones de la manera correcta.

Esto era un desafío impresionante para la pequeña gema verde que se estaba adaptando a tantos cambios en su vida desde que dejó de pertenecerle a Diamante Amarillo. Pero estaba convencida que no podía titubear ni retroceder ahora que había logrado dar un paso al frente en su relación con Lapis. Dirigió su mirada al frente, sin mirar algo en particular, y decidió que la única forma en que su compañera confiara en ella y así empezar a ayudarla de la forma correcta sería siendo sincera con ella.

-Sabes, a veces extraño el Planeta Madre- comenzó la pequeña gema verde con un tono de voz sereno y lo suficientemente alto para que su compañera la escuchara. - Ahí parecía todo tan fácil, o por lo menos tener sentido. Todas sabíamos qué se debía de hacer y cómo hacerlo de la forma correcta. Pero aquí parece ser que lo único que tiene algún sentido es el pensamiento irracional, fallar en cualquier cosa y tener que aprender de eso para seguir con el siguiente error que cometerás. Es bastante frustrante saber que eres inteligente y hábil para que después termines en un lugar donde no entiendes ni los elementos más básicos, y que todos los demás entienden perfectamente, y tener que aprender de nuevo…- terminó Peridot con una lágrima brotándole de sus ojos.

Todavía estaba fresca la herida de no poder regresar a su primer hogar, pero era cierto que admiraba el estilo de vida de ese planeta. Siempre estar aprendiendo y descubriendo cosas sobre lo que existe a tu alrededor y cosas sobre si misma.

Cuando se limpió sus ojos llorosos y volteó a ver a su compañera, la encontró sentada a su lado mirándola fijamente. Ya no era enojo lo que brotaba de su mirada, sino algo más, ¿compasión? ¿empatía? Fuera lo que fuese parecía que había dado resultado hablar con sinceridad porque su compañera de cabello azul sonrió levemente y dijo:

-También extraño el Planeta Madre, por lo menos como solía ser…-

¿Se entendían? Eso era algo que ambas desconocían, pero ambas sintieron que las cosas finalmente habían cambiado entre ellas; Lapis estaba aceptando a la "nueva" Peridot, y estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad en lo que vivían en el granero; Peridot se sentía bien con su compañera, incluso antes del accidente con Steven, el humano, pero ahora sabía que tal vez, en algún momento, podría ser eso que los humanos llamaban "amiga" de Lapis.

Mientras ellas pensaban todo eso, en su respectiva mente, no notaron que los Stevens habían terminado de hablar y ahora se dirigían a ellas.

-Chicas, tenemos que hablar con ustedes dos- dijo Steven híbrido con un tono de voz normal y con su cara aún seria.

Esto hizo que regresaran ambas a la realidad y se sobresaltaran un poco al verlos ahora en frente de ellas.

-Bueno, lo primero: Lapis, tienes que disculparte con Steve…- continuó Steven.

\- ¿No te llamabas Steven? - cuestionó Peridot mirando al humano.

-Bueno, como él también se llama Steven- señalando al amigo híbrido- pensé que sería mejor que me llamaran así. No es mucha la diferencia, pero creo que será más fácil saber a quien se refieren- terminó sonriendo.

-De acuerdo. Lo siento… Por atacarte con un puño de agua… dos veces…- dijo Lapislázuli un poco avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, aunque solamente me golpeaste una vez- contestó Steve con un leve rubor en su rostro.

-Ahora, tengo que hablar con ustedes, o mejor dicho, preguntarles- dijo Steven dirigiéndose a las dos gemas. – Como creo ya lo saben, Steve quiere conocer a las otras gemas, pero ya hemos tenido malas experiencias con otros humanos intentando interactuar con ellas, en especial por Garnet… Por lo que me preguntó Steve si se podía quedar con ustedes unos días. Creo que les vendría bien algo de compañía humana, hacer un nuevo amigo, además de que podría ayudarles a entender cómo funciona el mundo, pero la decisión es de ustedes. Así que yo les pregunto: ¿puede quedarse Steve unos días con ustedes? – preguntó Steven con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Sí, si puede! - exclamó Peridot casi al instante.

Los tres observaron a la pequeña gema verde con gran curiosidad. Ella aún no había conseguido la información que quería de Steve porque Lapis los interrumpió, así que esta parecía ser una excelente oportunidad para conseguirla.

La gema de cabello azul no se sentía cómodo con la idea. Ya había empezado con el pie izquierdo después del accidente anoche y ahora le pedían que conviviera con él en el granero. Además no entendía el entusiasmo de su compañera verde por tenerlo en el granero. Pero pronto pensó que tal vez así podría hacer las paces con Steve y no sentirse "mal" por haberlo atacado.

-Sí, creo que podría quedarse unos días aquí…- dijo Lapis con su voz suave y algo baja, mirando a la gema verde, quien estaba con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

\- ¡Excelente! - dijo Steve mirando a Lapis - ¡Muchas gracias por la oportunidad! Prometo no decepcionarlas- continuó sujetando una de las manos de Lapis.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer ante eso. Era la primera vez que un humano, a excepción de Steven, se acercaba tanto y la tocaba. Se sonrojó por la sorpresa de aquella acción y trató de no mirar a Steve.

La sonrisa de Peridot se había desvanecido al mirar el contacto de Lapis y Steve. Ha ella le había tomado más tiempo poder acercarse tanto a la gema de cabello azul, pero ahora el humano, en menos de un día, ya había estrechado su mano. Ese sentimiento de molestia regresó a ella, un poco más intenso esta ocasión y sin entender por qué sentía aquello.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, solamente falta una cosa- continuó Steven sonriendo, aparentemente ignorando el cambio de Peridot. -También me preguntó Steve si existía la posibilidad de que una de ustedes lo acompañara, por un tiempo, en su viaje conociendo parte del país. Aunque todavía tengo que discutirlo con las Gemas de Cristal, creo que sería bueno que lo consideraran para decidir quién lo acompañará- terminó Steven mirando a las dos gemas.

¿Conocer una parte del mundo? Ahora Steve se había convertido en su medio para conocer mejor el mundo. Peridot quería saber si existía más tecnología que pudiera utilizar para su beneficio, aprender nuevas cosas y Lapis quería recorrerlo, visitar otros lugares. Todo se reducía en que solamente una de las dos podría hacer ese viaje.

\- ¡Yo quiero ir! – gritaron ambas gemas lo más alto posible, haciendo que los dos Steven se tuvieran que cubrir los oídos.


	6. Chapter 6, Tres son multitud

¡Saludos!  
Antes que nada quiero disculparme por pasar tanto tiempo sin publicar nada, pero he estado bastante ocupado con la escuela, además de estar trabajando en un par de historias que espero publicar pronto.  
También quiero agradecer a todos los reviews que han puesto. Me alegra saber que les interesa y gusta la historia.  
Y bueno, para no entrenerlos más, aquí está el sexto capítulo, espero que lo disfruten porque me costó algo de trabajo poder escribirlo.

Steven Universe, al igual que todos los personajes que conforman la serie, no me pertenecen sino a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network.

* * *

Capítulo VI, Tres son multitud

-Me recuerda a mis partes robóticas…- mencionó Peridot al ver cómo funcionaba el pequeño aparato de Steve.

Los dos estaban sentados en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Ella sostenía el aparato mientras él le explicaba las funciones del mismo. El brillo del aparato lograba dibujar sus rostros, incluso en la luz del día.

\- ¿Tenías partes robóticas! - exclamó Steve mientras de sus ojos brotaba una inmensa sorpresa. -Nosotros no hemos podido hacer eso, aunque ya estamos muy cerca…-

-Sí, es algo común en el Planeta Madre…- continuó Peridot con la vista en el aparato. -Tengo que admitir que la tecnología humana es… respetable- dijo mientras deslizaba suavemente sobre el cristal del aparato.

\- ¿Solamente respetable? Hemos puesto a un hombre en la luna, incontables satélites rodean nuestro planeta y podemos comunicarnos entre nosotros desde cualquier parte del mundo casi al instante - contestó Steve mirando fijamente a Peridot.

Aunque podía sentir su mirada sobre ella, se mantuvo concentrada en el ícono que acababa de seleccionar y ahora estaban varias imágenes en la pantalla del llamado "celular".

-Nosotras hemos colonizado cientos de planetas en nombre de… ¿Por qué tienes tantas imágenes tuyas aquí? - preguntó ella con extrañeza- ¿Cuál es el fin de almacenar esta clase de información? -

-Bueno, no hay un "fin" realmente. Veras…- y empezó a darle una justificación Steve a ella.

Lapislázuli los estaba escuchando desde el techo del granero. Era lo más cerca que podía estar de "esa cosa", aunque ya le habían explicado que era tecnología humana y no había ninguna gema atrapada dentro de eso.

\- ¿Atraparon a alguien que conocías? - le había preguntado Peridot después de escuchar lo que Lapis creía que era la "cámara", una noche después de que Steve se quedara con ellas.

-Sí, se podría decir que sí…- fue lo único que pudo responderle.

Sentía que podía confiar en Peridot pero no deseaba recordar esos años atrapada en el espejo, así que se sintió aliviada que no se volviera a tocar el tema. Aparentemente había sido una respuesta satisfactoria para Peridot, o tal vez sabía que ella no quería hablar de ello.

Era el quinto día que Steve estaba con ellas. Al principio tanto Lapis como Peridot estaban emocionadas por las cosas que podrían aprender de él, las cosas que podría contarles, pero cuanto más les contaba él sobre la Tierra, Lapis perdió el entusiasmo. Se parecía tanto al Planeta Madre de ahora que poco a poco dejó de preguntarle cosas y comenzó a distanciarse. No quería saber más cosas sobre este mundo porque tal vez ya no querría conocerlo.

\- ¿No conoces "Campamento Amor y Pinos"? ¡Acaso lo único que haces es coleccionar esas "fotos"? - Peridot preguntaba casi a gritos.

Al escuchar esto, Lapis sintió curiosidad por lo que estaba pasando abajo. Vio a Steve y a Peridot subiendo las escaleras hacia una enorme caja con una cara de cristal que daba a un mueble, donde ellos se sentaron. Desde arriba ella no podía ver muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero escuchó a la pequeña gema verde decir:

-Es, posiblemente, el mejor entretenimiento pre-grabado que jamás haya visto- comentaba ella mientras introducía una pequeña caja negra dentro de la caja de cristal.

\- ¿En serio? Pues nunca había escuchado hablar de esa serie… Espera, ¿eso es un VHS? ¿Qué tan vieja es la serie? - preguntó Steve un poco sorprendido.

-No sé lo que es un "BHS", pero sé que te va a gustar esta "serie", como la llamas. Y mira, hasta hice un diagrama de la compatibilidad de los campistas, aunque está un poco dañado- dijo ella con un pedazo de papel en la mano con un poco de cinta adhesiva en medio.

Aunque había decidido mantener su distancia con Steve y todo lo que podría decirle sobre la Tierra, Lapis comenzó a sentirse ansiosa. Quería estar con Peridot, conocerla mejor, entenderla, compartir lo poco o mucho que podría enseñarle de lo que había aprendido de la Tierra en sus días con Steven. Desde el día del accidente Lapis había sentido cariño por ella, deseaba, por alguna razón, demostrárselo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, y la presencia de Steve no ayudaba en nada.

La gema de cabello azul se quedó un rato viendo a su pequeña compañera, mirando cada una de sus expresiones de emoción y alegría. Ahora quería estar ahí con ella, en lugar de Steve. ¿Eran celos lo que estaba sintiendo?

Fue cuando sintió una mirada familiar, la misma que la noche en que lo conocieron. Cambió su mirada hacia Steve y se encontró con sus ojos viéndola disimuladamente. Parecía que no quería ser descubierto, porque tan pronto sintió la mirada de ella, él dirigió su mirada a Peridot y un tono rojizo se apoderó rápidamente de su rostro. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así? Fue la misma pregunta que se hicieron las dos gemas. porque Lapis continúo viéndolo, intentando responderse esa pregunta, mientras que Peridot levantó la vista y vio a su compañera de cabello azul.

Casi no la había visto desde que Steve se estaba quedando con ellas, así que cada oportunidad que tenía la intentaba aprovechar, seguida por una gran emoción que sentía por dentro.

\- ¡Lapis! ¿Quieres ver "Campamento Amor y Pinos" con nosotros? - preguntó amablemente Peridot.

Ahora Lapis sentía que su rostro era invadido por una sensación de calor y emoción. Peridot le estaba pidiendo pasar tiempo con ella, con algo que ella disfrutaba hacer. ¿Y qué tal si descubría que también le gustaba esa "serie"? La idea de poder compartir algo con su pequeña compañera la hizo levantarse y abrir sus alas para ir a su encuentro y disfrutar de su compañía. Entonces recordó que ella dijo "nosotros" y volteó a ver a Steve. No sabía por qué, pero no se sentía completamente a gusto cuando estaban los tres juntos. Aunque una parte de él le recordaba a su amigo Steven, sentía que Peridot la ignoraba cuando él estaba cerca.

-Lo siento Peridot, pero aun no entiendo muchas cosas que hacen los humanos…- contestó Lapis.

-No importa, podría explicártelo, si tú quieres…- continuó su compañera verde con voz tímida.

"Sí, me gustaría" pensó Lapis sin poder decirlo. Ahora Steve la miraba, otra vez, solamente que ahora no lo disimulaba. Tenía su rostro rojizo todavía, pero una sonrisa lo acompañaba.

-Creo que mejor iré un rato al bosque…- terminó diciendo mientras giraba lentamente en esa dirección.

-¡Espera Lapis!- grito Steve para sorpresa de las dos gemas. -¿Podría acompañarte? No hemos podido platicar mucho estos días…- continuó bajando un poco la mirada.

-Pero, pero… Se supone que vamos a ver "Campamento Amor y Pinos"- dijo Peridot con un tono ligeramente enojado.

-Lo siento Peridot, pero he estado contigo mucho más tiempo que con ella, y también quiero conocerla mejor. Lo único que sé de ella hasta ahora es que tiene la habilidad de golpearme con el agua…- respondió Steve riéndose, recordando el puño de agua que lo había golpeado esa noche.

Las dos gemas se miraron por un momento en silencio. Lapis esperaba que Peridot le hubiera preguntado eso, no Steve, pero no quería ser descortés. Tal vez lejos de esa tecnología humana que le inquietaba, y sin sentirse relegada por parte de Peridot, podría entender porque su compañera verde deseaba pasar tanto tiempo con él.

Entonces descendió lentamente hasta la entrada del granero y le respondió con amabilidad:

-Está bien, sígueme-

Steve se despidió rápidamente de Peridot, prometiendo ver después la serie, y bajo tan rápido como pudo hasta llegar con Lapis. Entonces los dos empezaron a caminar lentamente hacia el bosque.

Peridot estaba consternada. Bajó a la entrada del granero simplemente para verlos platicar, hasta que los perdió de vista detrás de los árboles. Ella sabía que Steve tenía un interés "romántico" por Lapis, como había visto en "Campamento Amor y Pinos". Tanto se había esforzado en mantenerlo distraído, por no decir alejado, de su compañera de cabello azul, para que a la primera oportunidad que tuviera la cambiara por ella. ¡Y Lapis había aceptado eso! Parecía que ella también quería entablar una conversación con él. ¿Tendría algún interés por él?

Un sentimiento de enojo recorrió su cuerpo al tener este último pensamiento. No era imposible que fuera esa la razón, lo entendía perfectamente, pero no por ello deseaba creer que esa fuera el motivo de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sabía que las dos quería conocer la Tierra, y la oferta de Steve se adecuaba perfectamente a sus deseos, pero ¿podría tener Lapis otra razón para ir a ese viaje con él? ¿Querría conocerlo mejor? ¿O tal vez querría alejarse de ella?

Fuera lo que fuese, ella tenía que asegurarse que no fuera verdad. Por un impulso desconocido deseaba saber que era mentira lo que estaba pensando. Y por esa misma razón se encontraba ahora en el borde del bosque, decidida a seguirlos.

"Podría ser que necesite ella ayuda" se dijo a sí misma antes de pasar frente a los primeros árboles.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué te interesa conocerme? – preguntó Lapis después de unos minutos de estar dentro del bosque.

-Bueno, porque ustedes son, para nosotros, extraterrestres, y…- decía Steve detrás de ella.

-No. Me refiero. ¿Por qué yo? - cuestionó al humano, girando totalmente para verlo de frente.

El rostro de Steve se inundó de un rojo intenso que ya había visto Lapis. Él tuvo que desviar la mirada para poder contestarle.

-Bueno, porque… No lo sé. Están ahorita tú y Peridot aquí… Y he estado hablando con ella bastante tiempo… No digo que me incomode ni nada… Simplemente que también… ¿Te incómoda esto? - terminó él volviendo la mirada a la gema de cabello azul.

Ahora Lapis desviaba la mirada. No esperaba ese tipo de preguntas. Nadie le había preguntado algo así antes.

-No… no lo sé. Solamente una persona se ha interesado en conocerme, y nadie más- y una diminuta lágrima brotó de los ojos de Lapis. Recordar que fue olvidada por siglos y que Steven le ayudó a liberarse de su prisión la hacía sentirse triste y feliz, algo que todavía no dominaba completamente.

La tarde era cálida y el aire corría de un lado a otro. Los árboles vigilaban cada paso que daban y escuchaban cada palabra que decían mientras que los dos se adentraban en el bosque. Lapis caminaba decidida sin saber a dónde iba y Steve la seguía, contemplando su andar y su cabello.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en a la Tierra? - preguntó Steve tratando de romper el hielo.

-Unos cuantos milenios...- contestó Lapis indiferente, aunque Steve se sorprendió bastante de saber eso. -Llegué de visita, pero me quedé más tiempo del que esperaba...- continuó con el mismo tono.

Definitivamente no era uno de sus temas favoritos recordar la guerra y su periodo cautiva en el espejo.

-¿Y por qué decidiste quedarte?- cuestionó Steve con algo de esfuerzo.

Para él, Lapis caminaba demasiado rápido y no tenía la mejor condición para mantener ese paso. Agradeció mucho que ella se detuviera en seguida, eso le daría un respiro para su segundo aire, pero entonces sintió que el ambiente se tornaba un poco más frío y tenso.

-No fue mi decisión- sentenció la gema de cabello azul con los puños cerrados de ira.

Steve se quedó inmóvil, temiendo que un movimiento en falso podría costarle otro puño gigante abalanzándose hacia él. Lo único que se podía escuchar era el canto de los pájaros y el danzar del viento y las hojas de los árboles. Con el temor aún recorriendo su cuerpo, se acercó un poco a Lapis y, esperando lo peor, decidió tocar su hombro.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó tímidamente. -¿Quieres hablar de eso?- fue lo único que pudo decir.

No sabía lo que le había pasado a ella, pero quería intentar ayudarla de alguna forma. Y la única manera en que podía hacerlo era escuchándola. "Tal vez necesita desahogarse con alguien" pensó Steve al no ver ningún puño gigante acercándose a él.

-Sí, estoy bien- respondió ella después de unos momentos. -Gracias por preocuparte, pero es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar- concluyó ella alejándose de la mano de Steve.

"Bueno, tenía que intentarlo" pensaba él mientras retomaba el camino para seguir a Lapis.

-No estoy haciendo nada malo, solamente quiero asegurarme de que Lapis se encuentre bien- se decía Peridot mientras se escondía detrás de un árbol.

Los había alcanzado unos momentos antes de que se fueran, así que no vio más que a Steve poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Lapis. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Tal vez necesitaba descansar, o tal vez estaba pidiéndole perdón por algo que hizo antes de que ella llegara. Eso tal vez nunca lo sabría, pero eso no la detendría de vigilarlos por lo menos un poco más.

"Lo hago para proteger a Lapis" se repetía la pequeña gema verde, pero ¿de qué la protegía? ¿De Steve? Y entonces la pregunta que intentaba evadir por fin alcanzó a brotar de su mente y se detuvo en seco.

-¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?- se preguntó Peridot.

No lo sabía, simplemente estaba siguiendo un impulso. Algo que brotó de ella y le dijo que tenía que hacerlo sin darle más razones. Pero ahora ella quería conocer ese motivo oculto para hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-Perfecto, los perdí- dijo vencida al darse cuenta que ya no los podía ver ni oír.

Su tamaño era una desventaja en esta situación, pero no se rindió. Siguió caminando maldiciendo, diciendo que había sido demasiado distraída. ¿Por qué actuaba de esa forma tan impulsiva? Siempre había sido tan metódica, tan analítica, que le resultaba increíble encontrarse en una situación como esa, siguiendo un impulso sin meditar la situación primero. No había hecho eso antes por nadie. Había conocido y trabajado con muchas otras gemas en el Planeta Madre, pero por ninguna de ellas había sentido algo como lo que sentía por Lapis: ese cariño extraño e intenso, esas ganas de saber que se encuentra bien, querer estar junto a ella el mayor tiempo posible.

¿Por qué sentía todo eso por ella? ¿La Tierra la había cambiado tanto o simplemente es algo que inevitablemente brotaría al momento de conocer a Lapis, sin importar las circunstancias? Esto último no podía ser posible porque durante su viaje hacia la Tierra ella no sintió algo por Lapis. ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Quién había cambiado? Eran tantas preguntas que Peridot tuvo que sentarse en la raíz de un árbol para pensar.

Sin importar las respuestas de esas preguntas, no creía que fueran excusa suficiente para "espiarlos" de esa forma. Tampoco importaba ya porque los había perdido desde hace algún tiempo.

Resignada, Peridot decidió emprender el viaje de regreso al granero. Tendría que llegar antes que ellos para no levantar sospechas, así que comenzó a correr, pero el camino la hizo dar un par de vueltas que la hicieron perderse por completo. Desesperada, intentó cruzar entre unos matorrales sin mucho éxito. Derrotada, intentó trepar a un árbol bajo para intentar discernir el camino correcto cuando escucho unas risas. Tenían que ser Lapis y Steve.

Subió el árbol tan rápido como pudo y logró ver el cabello azul de su compañera y junto a ella la cabellera desordenada de Steve. Estaban sentados sobre un tronco, varios metros de distancia de Peridot en dirección al oeste, o eso creía ella porque era la dirección por donde el sol se estaba ocultando. Se veían más tranquilos, felices, ¿qué habría pasado? Lo único que Peridot pudo hacer fue escuchar Steve diciendo:

-Cierra los ojos- a Lapis, y mientras ella lo hacía, Peridot observó como, Steven están frente a Lapis, se acercaba lentamente, temeroso.

-¿Intentan fusionarse!- fue lo último que pudo decir Peridot antes de caer del árbol y quedarse en el suelo hasta que la noche se adueño del cielo.


End file.
